The Princess and the Thief
by Pencil Samurai
Summary: She was the daughter of a wealthy family. He was the son of a poor one. She was the kingdom's idol. He was a hindrance. She was timid. He was brash. Yet, somehow these conflicting characters find themselves hopelessly in love. (Eventual eremika)


**So this is a little something I wrote quite a bit earlier in the year. I got this sudden ****inspiration to write something with the theme of "accidentally in love"...or something like that. So, I found it earlier today and was like: "oh... this actually isn't half bad." So I went through it, made all the necessary edits, and decided to publish it. For those of you wondering, there will be eventual eremika (Eren x Mikasa) in this fic. Just a heads up. I will also throw in things from the canon universe as well..such as the scarf and other things that make eremika eremika. Enjoy my attempt at an ongoing fic with an actual plot!**

**~Pencil Samurai**

* * *

><p>In a world where the wealthy ruled and the poor starved lived a girl and a boy. She was the daughter of a wealthy family, preparing to be wed to the son of the royal family from the neighboring providence. He was the son from a poor family, barely surviving from food he thieved. She was the idol of the kingdom, while he was looked down upon. She was loved by both her parents, while his were killed during the riot. She was timid and he was brash. Yet, despite these differences, a forbidden love developed at their meeting. This is the tale of how a young boy fell in love the girl he hated so much, and how she fell in love with him.<p>

The Princess and the Thief

Chapter 1

"Ma'am, it's time to wake." The young woman of fifteen squinted her eyes at the incoming light and looked around for the source of the voice. Her eyes zeroed in on the intruder: an maid who worked at the estate. "Miss, it's time to wake" she repeats, and the girl covers her head with a silk pillow. Maybe if she ignores her, she'll go away. However, what the girl wasn't expecting was the maid to roughly pull back her bedsheets and yell "WAKE UP MISS MIKASA!"

The girl, Mikasa, squeaked in surprise at the sudden cold that overtook her body. Her silk nightgown served her no justice at the moment. Really, couldn't these be made a bit warmer? The maid, obviously annoyed, draws open the curtains, making the girl go blind for a few seconds.

Mikasa shouldn't have been surprised, after all, this pretty much happened every morning. She obviously wasn't the type to get up in the wee hours of the morning. Mikasa sighed and went to a mirror, only to find the tragic state of her hair. She sighed again, knowing that it would take lots of work to tame the nest on her head. She instead moves to her closet and selects a beautiful red dress. Of course, the outfit wasn't simple, so a few maids had to be called to dress her. This part of royal life annoyed Mikasa emsley. Who designed these outfits? Pretty: yes. Comfortable: hell no.

After what felt like a thousand brush strokes to her hair and a truckload of powder on her face, Mikasa waltzed downstairs. As usual, she would be eating alone. He parents were wealthy senators, meaning their jobs were notoriously time consuming. Not that she minded, she would rather eat alone.

She was served a fish dish, accompanied with a glass of wine (which she poured onto the carpet, no one would notice, right?) She ate about half of the given portion and then stalked to the courtyard. However, her plans were stopped halfway, for a maid reminded her of a meeting she had with a prince from a neighboring area. A blush crept up her face.

Jean Kirstein was a very handsome man, not to mention polite and honest. In short, he was the man of Mikasa's dreams. And today, she happened to have a meeting with this man. Her blush intensified.

The two of them had meet not a week ago, yet they were already so infatuated with each other that they were to be married at the end of the week. They whole thing was moving so fast, not that Mikasa wasn't looking forward to change. She hadn't been so sure about something in her entire life. A smile appeared on her face as she reached the place for their meeting, a large conservatory on the west end of the estate. The maid with her gracefully opened the door, and the beautiful girl walked in, thinking happily about her new life with this man.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, stupid". Bright green eyes were met with deep brown as the face of the housemother stared down at the boy. He couldn't help but shriek a little. "What are you, deaf? I said wake up!"<p>

"I heard you the first time, you old hag!"

"What did you say to me, young man?!"

"I said you're a bitch faced hag!"

The sound of a slap echoed through the small quarters. "Be down in five minutes. No less!" the woman yelled as she walked toward the latter that lead to the main level. "And do something about that filthy mop!" Eren's hands immediately found their way into his hair, which wasn't in any acceptable condition.

Eren gagged at the food in front of him: a thick gruel.

"Smells like piss."

"Well, I'd like to see what you could make with a few slices of chicken!"

Eren takes a bite.

"Tastes like piss too."

About five seconds later, Eren found the remaining contents of the bowl dumped over his head.

"Fucking woman with her fucking gruel, just who does she think she is?" Eren mumbled as he walked down the marketplace. Of course, since his breakfast had been dumped over his head, he was absolutely starving. It didn't help that everything around him smelled so good, either. His stomach let out a loud growl. "Shit…"

"...you are the pray and I am the hunter." Eren murmured as he crouched against a corner. His target: a piece of freshly baked bread. The boy had chosen this target for various reasons, the main one being that the baker was obese, so he'd easily be able to outrun him. Him and his sissy-ass apron.

"Pfft" Eren snorts at the thought. No more hesitation, I need this! He screams internally as he lunges at the cart.

The baker is obviously surprised by his sudden action and attempts to grab Eren's shirt, but the boy is too quick and dodges easily. Eren, remembering his objective, grabs a loaf and makes a run for it, not before he hears a "THIEF!" come from the baker. Eren laughs and continues sprinting away from the scene.

The bread was delicious, but Eren didn't really taste it because he had downed the whole thing in about twenty seconds. "Heh, way better then some stupid gruel."

* * *

><p>Mikasa rides into town in a beautiful golden carriage pulled by just as elegant white steeds. As a powerful figure, she was practically worshiped by the townspeople. To them, she was an idol. As the townspeople cheered she couldn't help but notice someone who didn't belong…<p>

...someone who scowled at every ounce of her being. He stood out like a red pebble in a bucket of tar.

"Tch" Eren murmured under his breath. "Wealthy filth". And as the carriage rode past him he saw the girl inside, one with deep black hair and sparkling eyes…

...whose eyes met his for just a second. Though it meant nothing to her. She dismissed him quite quickly, too quickly…

He had had enough of these wealthy people ruling over him. He was through with being their puppets. This girl, he would use her to avenge his parents, who were killed in front of his very eyes by royal soldiers. His eyes glowed with anger as he watch her carriage roll out of sight. Then, he slowly walked away. Though, he wasn't through with her yet. He knew she would be back tomorrow.

After a slight lecture about going out from her brother, Mikasa made her way up toward her bed chambers. Today had been exhausting, and she was more then ready to go to bed. She changed into a simple silk nightgown and made her way to her bed. Soon after her head hits the soft pillow, she feels a sweet unconsciousness overtake her.

* * *

><p>"Get to bed already, idiot boy!"<p>

"Fine, fine! I'm going!"

Eren finds his way to his cot and sprawls himself on it's semi-soft surface. He pulls up the quilted blankets up to his chin, yet he still finds himself shivering. "Damn, why does it always have to be so cold?" He reminds himself that that stupid princess from before is probably nice and cozy right now, enjoying sleeping in a soft bed with soft pillows and freaking blankets! He shivers again. "Shit…"

Though their lives couldn't be more different, the princess and the poor boy will soon find that their passes cross again, and sooner then they both are expecting.

* * *

><p><strong>Levi isn't Mikasa's brother...he's just a brother figure. Probably a cousin or distant relative like he is in the canon universe. Sorry about the mild OOCness. Anyway... please r and r. Reviews are what keep me going. Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
